Amethyst Distractions
by ZombieBlinky
Summary: Yugi just wants to complete his project! Is that so much to ask for? Apparently to Yami it is. Yaoi YYxY Dedicated to Atemu Yugi Lover34


**This chapter is dedicated to Atemu Yugi Lover34!**

Special thanks to Moondalian for doing the tenious job of being a Beta! (cookies to both)

  
**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

* * *

**

Yugi gnawed restlessly at the eraser of his pencil. He jotted down a few lines before growling and crossing them out angrily.

"Argh!" The teenager cried out in annoyance. "I'm never going to finish this assignment!" He ran his hands through his dark hair and sighed. If only he hadn't procrastinated and put this project off until the night before; Then Yugi might not have been quite as close to tearing his hair out as he was now.

When his social studies teacher had commended them to write an essay on a country they knew the best, the tri-haired youth had automatically chosen Egypt - yes, she had to command her students, because they certainly weren't going to get it done on their own - not only because he and his friends had gone to the county and fought various evil-doers there, but also because a certain _someone_ was from Egypt.

A blush began to work its way over Yugi's creamy skin when his thoughts turned to a certain crimson-eyed man that was living with him. His dark half always took opportune moments to distract him from his work, whether it be from washing the dishes, cleaning his room, or doing his homework.

Like he was working on now.

So speaking of the desert rose, Yami had chosen that moment to creep into the room as quietly as possible and was now peering over Yugi's shoulder in mild interest.

"You spelled 'Horace' wrong." The Egyptian pointed out. **(1)** He rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder, ignoring the yelp of shock that came from his hikari.

The younger burned bright red and quickly distracted himself by correcting the mistake.

A deep chuckle vibrated through Yami's chest, wrecking havoc on Yugi's spluttering heart. Tan arms encircled the smaller teenager's slim waist before the older took in a breath of his hikari's scent.

"Why are you just starting now Aibou?" Yami asked. He had finished his own project the day it had gotten assigned, also doing his report on Egypt. "And the Nile runs north Little One, not south."

Another chuckle resounded from him as he watched his light furiously scratch out his mistakes and re-write them, this time correctly.

"It wasn't my fault." Yugi mumbled, his face still as red as a tomato. "You're the one who keeps distracting me wit-w-with _those _types of images through our mind link."

His darkness looked momentarily surprised before he smirked, crimson eyes darkening with lust. He fixed his light with a scarlet gaze.

"You mean _these _type of images Little one?" He purred, sending his other half flashes of what he intended on doing to him when Grandpa Mouto was sound asleep. Yugi gasped and dropped his pencil, momentarily getting caught in the waves of pleasure promised to him. "Ya-mi!"

He closed his eyes, trying to fight down his growing sense of arousal. He took a few deep breathes and rubbed his slender fingers against his soft lids. "Ya-Yami, stop it!" Yugi stammered. He tried to sound stern, which only made his dark laugh quietly. "I've got to finish my project!"

"Finish it later Aibou." The dark drawled, beginning to trace small circles in Yugi's neck with his index finger.

Yugi swatted his hand away, ignoring the pout Yami sent him. "I can't! It's due..." He shot a look at the clock. It read 12:01. "Today..." He groaned.

"Aibou, it'll take forever for you to finish at the rate you're going." Came Yami's growl of impatience.

"So wait 'Oh Mighty Pharaoh'.'" Yugi replied, pretending not to notice the dark look his yami had shot him. "Unless you want to help me!" He looked up at the ex-Pharaoh hopefully.

Crimson eyes studied amethyst ones before raising an eyebrow. "What's in it for me?" He asked slyly. He started planting soft butterfly kisses along his hikari's neck and jaw.

Distracted, Yugi managed to mumble a barely coherent sentence, "You've been hanging out with Bakura again, haven't you..?" He breathed, enjoying the contact.

Too soon, Yami's warmth was gone, leaving the Little One mewling softly for his dark's touch to return. Yami smirked, "Maybe, but at least I know what I'm getting for my _hard _work."

Yugi blushed a shade of red that matched the eyes of his lover, once again invoking a small chuckle from the man, "And you say _I_ make it difficult for you to concentrate." Yugi opened his mouth to deny what his dark half had said when he was silenced by a chaste kiss. "Shame on you Little One, how dare you not work on your project." Yami laughed, pressing his finger against Yugi's pink lips to stop the stream of outrage that was sure to come.

The younger boy fumed, silently annoyed at the older's devious teasing. "Not fair." He mumbled against the tan digits, drawing a more prominent smirk from his tormentor.

"Life's not fair Aibou, might I remind you that I was trapped in a broken puzzle for 5000 years?" Yami murmured. He drew his Yugi to him, sighing contently as the younger molded perfectly to his form. He planted a soft kiss on his look-alike's forehead. "Now let's finish this Ra accursed project before I lose whatever restraint I have left."

Yugi seemed to be blushing a lot today, that was for sure.

* * *

Three hours later, Yugi's head was nodding drowsily over a hot mug of coffee Yami had brought up for them. 

The hikari's eyes stung from keeping them open for so long. He rubbed at them sleepily, yawning and sipping at his coffee while willing the caffeine to wake him up.

He could hear Yami growling impatiently beside him. They were both stumped, not having the faintest idea what to do next.

You see, Yugi's report was almost done, save for a few spelling mistakes here and there. There was one thing that prevented them from completing their task however, and it was one little face that even the Great ex-Pharaoh himself didn't know.

And that one thing was such a simple little question; it visibly irked the ex-king.

"What gem is Egypt most known for!?" Yami grumbled. He disliked having the answers elude him. To him, it felt like he was failing his Aibou. It just wasn't something he was used to. He prided himself in his vast knowledge of many lands and their languages, all that he learned and retained from his past life as pharaoh. Not knowing this one teeny-tiny fact about his own country vexed him to no end.

"Sapphires were thought to be very precious," he muttered, "but those were imported." Yugi watched him rub his temples in irritation. "And there was obviously gold." Yami's thoughts turned back to ancient Egypt, and the garb he had worn as Pharaoh. He mentally cringed. He particularly didn't enjoy it when a large gust of wind would travel between his legs, bringing along copious amounts of sand. He flinched, causing Yugi to shoot him a worried look.

"Yami, it's three fifteen in the morning, why don't you go to sleep?" He whispered, careful not to wake his grandfather up, who was just down the hall. "You must be tired, and there's no point for us both to be zombies tomorrow morning."

"You mean today."The elder corrected with a smile, brushing away his terrified thoughts of sand in his crotch, "I'll be fine Yugi. Besides, this mystery would keep me up for the rest of the night anyway."

Yugi's amethyst eyes drooped with drowsiness as he fought to stay awake. So Yami stared at his love, slightly amused and irritated at the same time. Amused at Yugi cutely blinking away the sleep, and irritated at himself for not being able to help his Aibou. If only he could remember this one fact. Then he and Yugi would be able to get some Ra-forsaken rest. He hated seeing his love dead on his feet, no matter how cute it might´ve been.

Yami stared at the younger version of himself and sighed, _Wouldn't things be so much simpler if my country's gem would be the same beautiful shade of amethyst of my Yugi's eyes?_ He thought dreamily. _That would be perfect. _

And then it struck him. Freezing him, absolutely dumb-struck as his Little One launched into a speech as to why Yami should get his rest.

It _was _perfect.

Once again, he pressed his tan finger against his light's surprised lips, halting him in mid-rant. "Shh Aibou," Yugi shot him a questioning look. "I'm having an epiphany." He clarified, feeling Yugi's lips curve into a silent 'O'. He had closed his scarlet eyes, only now to re-open them to violet ones, staring at him in a mix of curiosity and worry.

"Amethysts." His dark responded to his silent companion.

In seconds, Yami had drawn a very bewildered Yugi in his lap, reveling in his slight weight huddled against him. _Oh yes, My Hikari i_s much_ better then having sand itching my crotch. _Yami noted, bringing his lips down to kiss the base of his love's neck.

Yugi, very much awake now, could only blush and squirm in his dark half's grasp. "What's 'amethyst'?" he questioned. His yami gave him a predatory smirk and shifted the younger on his lap so he'd have better access to his exposed neck.

" Egypt's gem." He purred in his light's ear. The smaller shuddered. "Aibou, you're being very forgetful today."

"S-Sorry." He stammered, although not quite sure why he was apologizing. He moved to get out of Yami's arms, only for the older to tighten his hold around the younger's waist. "Uh Yami? Can you let go? I kind of need to finish." The light laughed nervously.

Yami's smirk only widened.

"Of course not." He growled, his voice rough with desire, "I helped you with your little project, now it's time for you to uphold your end of the bargain."

"W-What?! Right now!? It's 3:40 AM!"

"No better time than the present." Was the answer.

"But I'm not finished ye-!" Yugi broke off with a pained yelp as Yami sank his teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. "Ouch!" He whimpered, glaring angrily at his darker half. However, almost immediately the anger melted into a mewl of pleasure as the culprit kissed and suckled at the reddened flesh as an apology.

It didn't take long after that to convince Yugi to take a 'Short Break'.

Unfortunately, among the sounds of scuffling and moans, the essay would lay alone and forgotten. Remaining that way until Yugi would wake up that same morning and pick it up in a panic. He'd have to turn it in almost completed, and pray that his teacher wouldn't knock off too many points. As for Yami, Yugi would get angry at him for distracting him – again - and refuse to speak to the older for the entire day, a stubborn pout on his face.

Yami would get tired of the silent treatment, and would pull a squirming Yugi onto his lap, enveloping his amethyst-eyed beauty into a heart-searing kiss. He would, of course, be instantly forgiven.

And Yugi, that poor child, wouldn't even notice he had been distracted _once again _until much later.

* * *

**So that's it! Like it or hate it, Tell me about it. **

(1) Yeah, I made that mistake too Yugi.


End file.
